When rose loses it's petals
by Dead Hands
Summary: "Hime ini... ini terlalu mendadak untuk-ku...". Saat orang yang kau sayangi sedang diambang kematian...Perasaanmu...Pasti sakit kan? BANGHIM FANFIC! YONGGUK X HIMCHAN YAOI DLDR!


Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Author newbie nihhh jadi efef ini levelnya masih rendaaaaaah banget.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s) mungkin, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas,kosakata miskin **

**BANGHIM, YONGGUK X HIMCHAN**

**.**

**DLDR!**

_**.**_

_Italic= Flashback_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yongguk mengaduk-ngaduk bubur di tangannya. Tak tahu sudah berapa kali dia melakukan itu. Padahal, bubur polos tanpa _topping_ apapun itu sudah sangat encer.

"Hime.. ayo makan ya?", Yongguk menyodorkan sendok ke mulut sosok yang dipanggil 'Hime'. 'Hime' hanya menggeleng. Lalu mengernyitkan wajah.

"Aku itu namja dasar pabo! Lain kali aku tak akan merespon kalau kau terus memanggilku putri!"

Yongguk mendesah pelan. "Arra...". Youngguk menelan ludah. "Himchan. Kim Himchan. Makan ya?"

Himchan kembali mengeleng. "Tak mau"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan aku sudah memanggilmu Himchan?", _gummy smile_ Youngguk memudar.

Himchan menatap Yongguk datar. "Bubur itu tiidak enak. Menjijikkan."

"Tapi kau belum boleh makan selain ini... Ayolah Himchan... kau bisa kurus kalau tak makan..". Yongguk memutar bola mata.

Himchan bergeming. Memberi _death glare_ pada namja berjas putih. 'Aku tak mau dasar pabo! Duh sepabo apa sih kau? Bubur itu seperti susu tawar!', batinnya.

"Ayolahh... Kim Himchan chagi...". Ukh Yongguk mulai memberikan jurus andalan. _Fail Aegyo_.

Wajah Himchan memerah semerah daun di musim gugur. Ah, meskipun gagal, _fail aegyo _Yongguk tetap bisa membuat hati Himchan ber_vibrate._

"Hajima! Wajahmu jadi lebih menjijikan dari pada buburnya! ", Himchan mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Ayolaaah Himchan chagiiiii...", Yongguk sedikit menempelkan sendok itu ke bibir pink yg menggoda itu.

Aaahhh... Akhirnya Himchan menyerah. Dia membuka mulutnya.

"Yeeeeeeey! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, HOREEEE!", senyum Yongguk mengembang. Dia bahagia.

Himchan hanya bisa menggerutu sambil menelan 'susu tawar' yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Yaah, sebetulnya dia kasihan pada Yongguk. Sudah berhari-hari Yongguk memaksanya untuk makan 'susu tawar'. Setidaknya harus diberikan _reward_ untuk kesabaran seperti itu kan?

Kim Himchan, namja cantik berpredikat ulzzang. Ayahnya, Mr. Kim, adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan surat kabar besar. Ibunya, Mrs. Kim, seorang direktur perusahaan kosmetik mahal. Yap, anak orang kaya. Disekolah maupun dirumahnya, dia Akademiknya? Lumayan. Akademik? Apalagi. Sosok sempurna.

Sejak bertemu dengan seorang Bang Yongguk, kehidupannya makin sempurna. Dia menyayanginya. Menyayanginya melebihi seorang sahabat. Dia...Mencintainya.

.

.

_**Cinta itu seperti kuncup mawar**_

_**Yang bahkan belum mekar sempurna pun**_

_**Bunga itu bisa dibilang indah**_

_._

_._

"Hime, lihat!", Yongguk menyodorkan seikat bunga pada Himchan. Himchan menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. 'Pasti Gukkie yang merangkainya... Jelek sekali. Oh bukannya tadi dia memanggilku hime?', batinnya sambil ber_sweat drop_ ria. Ada beberapa bunga pada ikatan itu, tapi hanya ada satu bunga yang menarik perhatian Himchan.

"Gukkie, ini... Mawar? Kau kan... Tak suka..".

Yongguk tersenyum. Lalu mengambil bunga berduri itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam vas di samping Himchan.

"Hime, buat apa kita saling mencintai jika hanya menuruti ego sendiri?"

Himchan merasakan pipinya memanas. Yongguk sangat membenci mawar. Dia bilang durinya itu sangat mengesalkan. Dia pernah trauma duri mawar tertancap di kelopak matanya saat masih kecil. Tapi tadi, Yongguk memindahkan mawar itu langsung dengan tangannya. Tak peduli dengan duri-duri yg menusuk kulitnya.

Yongguk sedikit memberi air ke dalam vas. "Hime, rawat mawarnya ya. Kau suka mawar kan.". Yongguk mengelus mahkota bunga itu. Mengakui bahwa tidak semua hal yang dibencinya itu buruk.

Tak terasa ada cairan bening mengalir di pipi Yongguk. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dia menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

"Gukkie? Kau kenapa? Kau... Menangis?", kata-kata Himchan memecah alam bawah sadar Yongguk.

Dengan gerakan yang kaku, Yongguk menghapus air matanya. "Ah... Ti-tidak Hime.. Hanya debu."

Dan tentu saja Yongguk tak mau Himchan mengetahuinya.

.

.

Yongguk mengenggam erat tangan Himchan. Merasakan kehangatan sosok yang dicintainya.

"Hime..."

Sosok yang berbaring di kasur belum merespon. Matanya tertutup. Lengan kirinya tertusuk jarum infus. Mulutnya terlindungi oleh masker.

Jari telunjuk Yongguk mengelus pipi namja cantik itu. "Hi.. Hime.. Cepat sembuh ya.". Mata Yongguk melembab. "Hime...", Yongguk mendekap tangan yang digenggamnya. "Kau tahu... Ini... Ini terlalu mendadak untukku...".

Air mata Yongguk menetes. Perlahan, dia mengecup lembut kening Himchan.

Himchan sakit.

_Kardiomiopati Iskemik._

Kelemahan pada otot jantung.

Penyakit yang menyerang 1 dari 100 pasien**.(#D: okeh ini ngasal banget)**

"Gukkie?"

Yongguk tersadar. Ia menghapus air di ujung matanya. "Hime.. Ka-kau bangun.. Bagaimana persaanmu? Hei, kenapa maskernya dilepas?"

Himchan menatap Yongguk. Beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. "Sesak... "

"Dadamu sakit lagi? Mau kuambilkan obat?"

Himchan menggeleng. Perlahan menatap mawar di vas bunga berukiran abstrak. Dan tampaknya mawar itu mulai berkembang. "Gukkie mawar itu... tolong siram."

Yongguk tersenyum. dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil air dari wastafel, lalu menuangkannya ke vas. "Hime...Kau rajin memberinya air ya?", Yongguk tertawa kecil. Himchan tersenyum.

Hening. Bunyi detik jam mendominasi ruangan itu. Yongguk mengusap lembut pipi Himchan. "Hime, ayo pakai lagi maskernya."

Himchan menggeleng pelan, "Sesak Gukkie"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja... nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu gimana?"

"Tak apa... Aku tak peduli..."

Himchan menatap Yongguk lekat-lekat, "Lagipula, memangnya aku sakit apa?"

Yongguk bergeming. Menelan salivanya. Lalu menarik napas panjang. "Hanya penyakit ringan... Kau akan cepat sembuh Hime.."

"Kau janji?", Himchan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Yongguk mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Sangat."

Himchan tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan Yongguk. Yongguk mengangkat alis, "Kenapa?"

"Cium aku. Dan kau sudah lama tak menci-"

Belum Himchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Yongguk sudah bertemu dengan bibir Himchan. Hanya menempelkan bibir. Tapi Himchan membuka mulutnya, menginstruksi Yongguk untuk.. yahh kau tahu kan...

Ciuman itu terhentikan karena Himchan yang merasa dadanya sudah terlalu sesak. Dia terbatuk. "Hime kau harus pasang maskernya**.**", wajah Yongguk pucat. Memangnya siapa yang tidak khawatir ada kekasihnya yang sakit?

Himchan menggeleng. 'Dasar keras kepala', batin Yongguk sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Himchan menarik tengkuk Yongguk. Matanya menatap lurus iris yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. "Aku tak peduli Bang Yongguk. Cium aku.". Mata Yongguk terbelalak, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

Dengan lembut, Yongguk mencium bibir pink namja cantik itu. Ooh Bang Yongguk, kau tahu seberapa rindunya dirimu pada lidah seorang Kim Himchan? Mungkin sekitar 5 hari? Atau 1 minggu? Bibir seorang Kim Himchan sampai mengering karena itu.

Himchan menghisap lidah Yongguk. Merasakan setiap detik sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seperti tersengat listrik _defibrillator, _ditambah lidah Yongguk yang berasa _Americano coffee_, dan hangatnya tubuh Yongguk yang mempernyaman suasana, perasaan Himchan seperti permen nano-nano sekarang. Saliva teraduk merata di dalam mulut mereka layaknya adonan kue. Ahhh Kim Himchan kau tak kalah rindu rupanya.

Tangan kekar Yongguk mengelus perlahan pipi halus Himchan. Pipi yang hanya Yongguk seoranglah yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tunggu... Yongguk merasakan ada yang basah di pipi Himchan.

Yongguk menghentikan ciuman. "Hime... Kau kenapa?"

Himchan membiarkan air mata menghujani wajahnya. "Gukkie... Dadaku sakit..", Himchan mencengkram dada.

Yongguk memeluk sang kekasih. "Kau akan baik-baik saja Hime.. Aku sudah janji kan?"

Himchan membalas pelukan Yongguk. "Ne..." , ia menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Gukkie hyuuung jangan buru-buru dooong..", namja itu berlari mendekati Yongguk._

"_Aaaaah Himchannie lelet siiiih.. Nanti tak sempat! Kau mau kado-nya tidak?", Yongguk menarik tangan sahabatnya mendekati pohon di pinggir danau._

"_Kan aku capek, hari ini disuruh beres-beres kelas. Dan aku belum makan! Kalau aku pingsan gimana? Memangnya kau mau menggendongku hyung?", keringat becucuran di leher namja cantik berumur 21 tahun itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Himchan._

_Yongguk mulai memanjat pohon yang mempunyai dahan paling sempurna untuk dijadikan tempat duduk. Himchan mengekori namja yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu._

_Tak sampai hitungan menit, mereka berdua sudah mencapai dahan pohon yang dimaksud. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Menatap matahari terbenam, salah satu mahakarya Tuhan. Riak air di danau terdengar jelas. Suara burung menemani dua insan yang terlalu kagum pada view yang memang sangat-sangat luar biasa._

_Yongguk membuka bibirnya, "Himchannie.."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Saranghae."_

_._

_._

_**Saat mawar menemui masa puncaknya**_

_**Saat itulah keindahan sempurna terjadi**_

_**Saat itulah**_

_**Lebah datang menyapa**_

_._

_._

_Dua anak kecil yang innocence tertawa riang. Mereka berlari-lari di halaman rumah Yongguk. Halaman rumah yang lebih luas dari rumahnya. Ada kolam ikan dan ladang mawar di sana. Rumput hijau mendominasi tanah. Dan jangan lupakan banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Seperti taman impian yang sering digambar anak TK._

"_Himchanie, Yonggukie, hati-hati yaa.", Mrs. Bang muncul sambil melambaikan tangan._

"_Tenang saja ummaaa", suara imut Yongguk keluar. Aduh saking imutnya umma Yongguk ingin sekali mencubiti pipi darah dagingnya itu._

"_Gukkieee, Himchanie mau bolaaa. Ambiliiiiin", Himchan menunjuk ke arah bola di ladang mawar._

_Yongguk tersenyum. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan perlahan di ladang bunga kebanggaan umma-nya. Tapi, dia tak melihat ada batu yang menghalangi jalan._

_**BRUKK!**_

"_Uaaaaaaa Gukkie jatuuuuhhh. Ummaaaa!", dengan panik, Himchan memanggil-manggil umma Yongguk. Berharap, sangat berharap umma Yongguk menyelamatkan buah hatinya._

"_YA AMPUN YONGGUKKIE! KAU KENAPA?!", umma Yongguk tak kalah panik._

_Yongguk terjatuh. Duri-duri mawar tertancap ke tubuhnya. Dan ke kelopak matanya._

_._

"_Gukkie... Kan umma sudah bilang hati-hati...", umma Yongguk perlahan menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi obat merah ke kelopak mata Yongguk. Untunglah umma Yongguk itu dokter, jadi tak perlu susah-susah lagi._

_Saat kapas basah itu menempel di kelopak mata, Yongguk meringis. Ada butiran yang siap terjun bebas dsari ujung mata Yongguk._

"_Uaaaa ini semua salah Himchaaannie...", Himchan mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Coba Himchanie tidak meminta Gukkie mengambil bolaaaa.. Pasti... pasti...", Himchan terisak. Dia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi._

_Ekspresi Yongguk yang semula kesakitan menghilang entah kemana. Yongguk cepat-cepat menghapus air mata-nya. "Himchannie..."_

_Himchan masih terisak, kemudian ia menatap namja berumur 4 tahun itu. "N... Ne?"_

"_Ini bukan salah Himchannie! Ini salah mawal-nya!Jadi Himchannie jangan nangis ne? Gukkie yang luka, kenapa Himchannie yang menangis...", Yongguk tersenyum miris. Hei Mrs. Bang, bagaimana bisa anakmu yang balita ini bisa bersikap dewasa?_

"_Aaaaaah Gukkieee..", Himchan memeluk Yongguk._

"_Gukkie benci mawal! Mawal itu menyebalkan!", Yongguk membalas pelukan Himchan._

_Himchan memang cengeng. Dan penakut. Karena itulah, Yongguk akan melindunginya._

_**.**_

.

"Yongjae-ssi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Youngjae menggeleng. Wajahnya mengkode-kan kesedihan. "Keadaannya memburuk hyung."

Yongguk mengurut pelipisnya. Pusing. Dia tak tidur akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga jarang makan. Dia hanya memedulikan kesehatan Himchan.

"Bisa kau panggil kekasihmu itu kesini? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang."

Youngjae _blushing_. Tapi ia tak ingin membuang waktu seorang Bang Yongguk. Ia sangat tahu Bang Yongguk sangatlah sibuk.

"_Of course_, _Doctor_."

.

.

Youngjae memarkir mobilnya. Melepas _seat belt_ lalu keluar dari mobil. Mencari orang yang ia tuju.

"Dimana kauuu?", dia bergumam sendiri. Dia hampir menabrak orang karena ia buru-buru. Ditambah, sekarang jam sibuk, banyak orang berlalu-lalang di tempat itu. Yahhh bandara memang selalu penuh sesak.

Sudah setengah jam dia mencari orang diminta Yongguk, tapi dia belum melihatnya sama sekali. Keringat sampai menetes dari pipinya yang _chubby_. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu menelpon seseorang dari _contact_ bertuliskan ' :* '.

"Ya! Kau dimanaaa? Aku sudah capek mencarimuu!"

"..."

"Ah, ne ne ne. Arra arra. Aku kesana sekarang. "

.

Interior cafe itu tampak sepi dikarenakan ini jam dimana sebagian besar penduduk negri sedang sibuk di luar sana. Cafe yang simpel, ada 4 jendela besar di bagian belakang. Di masing-masing jendela ada 2 pot bunga. Tembok diberi _wallpaper_ bermotif garis-garis berwarna pastel.

Namja bersurai coklat mematikan lagu dari iPod-nya. Dia bosan, sangatlah bosan sampai semua _tracklist_ di iPod-nya tak mampu mengobati rasa bosan itu. Yang bisa mengobatinya hanyalah sosok kekasih yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Ukh Youngjae-ya, kau lama sekali siiih...", Namja itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja saat Youngjae akhirnya menampakkan diri.

"Kan ini gara-gara kau juga! Kau tak bilang padaku kalau ketemuannya di cafe bandara", Youngjae duduk di hadapan ora- eh bukan, kekasihnya.

Namja itu menghela napas, "Arra arra...",

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

Youngjae menopang dagu, "Kekasih Youngguk hyung, Himchan hyung, sakit parah, dan bertambah parah.", Youngjae menelan ludah, "Dan dia memintamu untuk ke sini, ke rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja."

"Memangnya dia sakit apa sampai memintaku datang? Separah apa penyakitnya?"

"_Kardiomiopati Iskemik._ Kelemahan otot jantung. Bahkan alat pacu jantung tak berlaku lagi untuknya.", Youngjae menatap iris kekasihnya,

"Sepertinya Yongguk hyung ingin melakukan transplantasi jantung, Daehyunnie"

.

.

_**Tapi, seindah-indahnya makhluk tetaplah milik Tuhan**_

_**Makhluk itu tetaplah punya batas waktu**_

_**Dan ia tak bisa menghindar darinya**_

.

.

"Gukkie.."

Yongguk menoleh, matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

'Hei, apa-apaan tadi? Bukannya Hime sedang tidur?', batinnya.

Yongguk berjalan mendekati ranjang berwarna putih itu. Tak hanya ranjang, tembok, meja, bahkan jas yang Yongguk kenakan semuanya warna putih.

Ia memperhatikan kekasihnya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Cantik. Seperti biasanya. Yang berubah hanyalah kulit yang bertambah pucat dan tubuh yang kurus. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang Kim Himchan. Seorang yang telah menghabiskan sebagian memori otaknya. Seseorang yang ia cintai.

Otaknya memutar kembali suara Himchan yang memanggilnya. Seperti sudah diprogram untuk terus memutar suara itu. Suara yang menggetarkan hati. Suara yang memabukkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Sa.. Saranghae Yongguk hyung."_

_Yeoja bersurai hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa ada yang menarik di ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan._

_Yongguk menatap wajah yeoja di depannya. Maksud hati cepat pulang, tetapi dicegat oleh pernyataan cinta yang menurut Yongguk..._

"_Maaf, aku harus pulang. Kau membuang waktu-ku."_

_...Tidak penting._

_Yongguk meninggalkan yeoja yang mulai terisak. Membiarkannya sendiri. Tanpa seseorang yang membantunya bangkit dari sakit hati yang begitu mendalam._

_Yongguk berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah. Menginjak daun-daun kering yang berserakan di tanah. Kaki-nya mengayun santai. Seperti tanpa beban. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Angin meniup kemeja seragam yang tak terkancing. Tangan kiri-nya masuk ke saku celana. Tangan kanan-nya menggengam outfit. Bahu-nya menumpu tekanan yang diberikan tas punggung._

_Hanya ada satu kata yang terngiang-ngiang di otak Yongguk,_

"_Gukkie! Kau tadi ngapain? Aku sampai bosan menunggu."_

"_Ah, Himchannie, tak ada apa-apa."_

"_Ayo pulang, aku lapar. Ah! Sebagai hukuman, kau traktir aku ne?"_

"_Hhhh... Arra arra."_

_HIME._

.

.

"Oh, Daehyun_, long time no see_.", Yongguk mem-_brohug_ sahabatnya itu.

Daehyun membalas pelukannya, singkat. "Ahah_,_ aku juga kangen hyung.", Daehyun menautkan alis, "Aku turut bersedih Yongguk hyung."

Yongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau pasti tau perasaanku kan Jung Daehyun."

Daehyun tak menjawab. Meskipun dirinya sangat-sangat mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi ia tak ingin menambah irisan hati Dokter di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi.. Kau pasti bisa kan? Mentransplantasikannya?", Yongguk menyerahkan map _soft pink_ berisikan data pasien.

Daehyun menatap map itu, belum menerimanya. "Memangnya kenapa harus aku hyung? Sudah jelas hyung lebih berpengalaman! Aku juga tak sanggup kalau itu-"

"Aku tak peduli Jung Daehyun. hanya kau yang bisa." Singkat, lugas, dan tegas. Dan memotong pembicaraan orang. Daehyun agak kaget. Lalu dia menghela napas.'Aduuuh sifat-nya tak jauh berbeda dengan kekasih-nya..', batin Daehyun.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya hyung? Kau tau kan, mana mungkin ada orang di abad ini yang ingin mengorbankan jantungnya untuk seseorang yang- bahkan mereka tak mengenalnya?!", nada bicara Daehyun meninggi. Emosi-nya memuncak.

Yongguk tersenyum, lalu menepuk dada bidangnya.

"Hyung.. Kau... Tak mungkin.."

.

.

.

Sehelai kelopak mawar jatuh dari batang berduri itu. Himchan menatap bunga yang mulai layu disampingnya. Ya, dia sudah jarang menyirami bunga pemberian Yongguk. Bukan karena dia malas, tapi karena dia tak sempat. Setiap kali dia ingin mengambil air dari wastafel, Yongguk menyuruhnya untuk minum obat, atau periksa darah. Merepotkan. Kadang dia ragu dengan perkataan Yongguk, bahwa dia hanya sakit ringan. Setiap kali Yongguk bertanya kesehatan Himchan pada Youngjae, asisten-nya, ekspresinya makin memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi, Himchan selalu mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. Ia selalu mencoba untuk tetap percaya pada kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk.

Tok tok

Himchan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu berwarna coklat. "Masuklah Gukkie..."

Yongguk masuk ke ruangan. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Himchan. "Hime, kau sudah makan?"

Himchan mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa Gukkie? Mukamu pucat sekali."

Yongguk menduduki kursi, lalu menghela napas. "Hime... Kau... Tak akan marah kan?"

Himchan menaikkan alis, "Gukkie kau kenapa sih? Tentu aku tak akan marah padamu."

Yongguk menatap iris Himchan, "Maaf kalau aku sudah berbohong."

Himchan terbelalak, "Ma.. Maksudmu?"

"Kau sakit berat Hime... Otot jantung-mu lemah_. Kardiomiopati Iskemik_. Bahkan alat pacu jantung yang diam-diam ku masukkan ke dalam tubuhmu kalah dengan penyakit itu."

Ah tidak. Himchan hampir pingsan. Dia mencengkram matanya.

"Aku tau kau akan marah Hime. Maafkan aku. Karena itu aku akan-"

"Cukup."

Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya. Himchan mengusap matanya yg basah.

"Tak apa. Aku tak peduli aku sakit apa.", Himchan menggenggam jemari Yongguk, "Karena aku percaya pada-mu Gukkie. Meskipun kau tak bisa mengobatiku.. Aku.. Tak apa. Kau sudah berusaha."

Yongguk menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk menghilangkan tangisnya. Kekasihnya terlalu baik. Dan tegar. Biasanya saat orang diberitahu kalau dia sakit parah, dia akan mengamuk dan semangat hidupnya padam. Tapi mereka berbeda dengan Himchan. Dia justru menganggap itu hal yang tidak penting.

.

.

"_Himchannie.."_

_Namja disamping Yongguk itu terisak. Badan-nya bergetar. Air mata jatuh dari pipi._

"_U... Ummaa... Appaa...", tangan yang menggenggam bunga lily bergerak perlahan ke hadapannya, lalu meletakkan bunga itu di atas nisan._

_Yongguk memeluk sosok yang lemah itu. Mencoba meringankan rasa sedih di hati sahabatnya._

"_Hyung juga pernah mengalaminya kok. Hyung tau persis perasaan-mu Himchannie."_

_Himchan membalas pelukan Yongguk, memeluknya lebih erat. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh air mata yang tersimpan di benak hatinya. Yongguk mengelus perlahan rambut Himchan._

"_Tak apa Himchannie. Menangis saja sepuasmu. Biarkan rasa sedih itu pergi bersama dengan air mata-mu Himchannie."_

_Kemeja hitam Yongguk mulai basah. Yongguk tak peduli. Termasuk dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan tubuh Himchan, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah Himchan._

_Hanyalah Kim Himchan._

.

_._

_Rumah mewah itu tampak meriah. Bagaimana tidak, sang tuan muda Kim Himchan sedang berulang tahun ke-20. Teman, saudara, dan para maid dan butler merayakannya._

_Tuxedo silver yang dikenakan tampak menyatu dengan empu-nya. Mengekspos pinggang Himchan yang ramping, juga kakinya yang tak kalah indah. Dengan aura yang luar biasa, dia menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni rumah._

_Tapi tampaknya, si tokoh utama ini tak begitu tertarik dengan pestanya. Dia mengambil segelas wine, lalu berjalan ke balkon sendirian. Ingin menikmati angin malam yang menembus kulit. Ingin menikmati cahaya rembulan yang redup. Ingin.. Berduka untuk orang tuanya._

_Tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu-nya membuat Himchan tersentak. "Hyung... kau kenapa tau aku disini?"_

_Yongguk menyenderkan sikunya di pembatas menatap sinar rembulan yang memikat hati. "Entahlah.. aku hanya merasakannya.", dia mendesah pelan, "Kenapa kau tak ikut pestanya? Kau bosan? Kau tak dapat kado? Apa kue-nya tidak enak?" _

_Himchan meneguk wine, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri."_

_Yongguk menatap iris Himchan. Dari sinar matanya, dia seperti bisa melihat.. Kesedihan. Kemana aura seorang Kim Himchan yang tadi?_

"_Jangan dipirkan terus Himchannie... Tak baik.". Himchan tahu Yongguk akan berkata begitu. Yongguk terlalu peduli padanya. Dan justru itu yang dia suka._

_Himchan menatap kosong wine berwarna merah. Dia tak mau bicara. Dia tak sanggup. Dia takut air matanya akan tumpah._

"_Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan kado yang luar biasa spesial untuk-mu nanti."_

_Himchan terkekeh, "Duh Gukkie hyung, aku bukan anak kecil yang semangatnya akan bangkit lagi jika berurusan dengan hadiah."_

_Yongguk menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Oh ya? Tunggu 1 tahun lagi! Kita akan lihat ekspresimu ketika mendapat kado itu dariku!"_

"_Eeeeeh?! Kenapa harus 1 tahun lagi? Lama sekali!", Himchan mengerutkan dahi, "Kau payah Gukkie hyung"_

_Sementara Yongguk hanya merespon dengan gummy smile kebanggaannya._

.

**.**

**.**

Daehyun mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berhasil Daehyunnie...", Youngjae duduk disamping kekasihnya. Daehyun masih tersenyum, sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ya, operasi sukses.

Selama 10 jam non-stop, akhirnya selesai juga**.(#D: okeh ini juga ngasal).**

Operasi pemindahan jantung. Atau biasa disebut transplantasi.

Yongguk mentransplantasi-kan jantungnya.

Jantung, organ penting untuk sirkulasi darah

Jantung, yang dalam bahasa inggris disebut '_heart_'

Yongguk memberikannya pada Himchan.

Mungkin ini hadiah tambahan untuk seorang Kim Himchan.

Hadiah termahal dari hadiah yang paling mahal.

.

.

_Aku janji_

_Asalkan kau baik-baik saja_

_Aku tak takut untuk memenggal kepalaku sendiri_

_Untukmu.._

_Hanya untukmu..._

.

.

Daehyun menatap Himchan yang terbaring di ranjang. Menatap wajah cantik yang sedang beristirahat dengan damai. Detak jantungnya stabil. Normal.

Pandangan Daehyun beralih ke tangan Himchan. Tangan yang bertautan dengan tangan di sampingnya. Tangan Yongguk. Love never dies. Mungkin kata-kata itulah yang bisa melambangkan 2 sejoli ini.

Sebelum operasi, Yongguk memang meminta posisi seperti ini pada Daehyun. Awalnya Daehyun menentang, posisi seperti bisa membuat-nya dia sadar, umur hyung-nya ini.. Tak akan lama lagi. Biarkan Yongguk ditemani tangan Himchan di saat-saat terakhir-nya.

Sosok Yongguk membekas sekali di hatinya. Dia menyayangi lebih dari seorang ayah, peduli lebih dari seorang ibu. Dia bersahabat dengan Daehyun sejak kelas 2 SD. Sejak itu juga dia mengenal Himchan. Karena ada Yongguk, pasti ada Himchan. Seperti semut dan gula.

Yongguk pula yang mengenalkannya pada Youngjae. Namja _chubby _yang mampu membajak hati Daehyun. Namja yang sudah menemani momen-momen bahagia-nya. Kalau diumpamakan dengan makanan, Daehyun itu _pancake_ dan Youngjae itu _mapple syrup_.

Dan sekarang, sosok itu sudah pergi.

Matanya tertutup.

Detak jantungnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

Tapi jangan lupa tangan-nya masih menempel pada tangan Himchan yang dicintai-nya pertama dan terakhir.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

Yeah. LOVE NEVER DIES.

.

.

Youngjae memasuki kamar rawat inap kekasih hyung-nya, Himchan. Dia hanya iseng. Dan ingin tahu.

Dia menyusuri buffet berwarna putih gading. Banyak foto Himchan dan Yongguk berjejer. Ada yang sedang pelukan, ada yang sedang gandengan tangan, ada yang sedang tertawa. Yahh, bahagianya seorang Kim Himchan.

Dia melanjutkan langkah ke arah ranjang. Dan ada benda yang menarik perhatian-nya.

"Mawar ini..."

Dan kelopak terakhir dari tumbuhan berduri itu jatuh.

Mengenai kelopak-kelopak yang sudah mendahului-nya.

.

.

"_Himchannie..."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Saranghae"_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Apa? Kau tak menyukai ku?"_

"_Bu-bukan hanya saja.."_

"_Mendadak? Kalau ku kasih tahu sebelum-nya kan tak seru."_

"_Ya! Bukan itu maksud-ku.."_

"_Jadi? Jawaban-mu?"_

"_Uhm..._

_Nado saranghae, Bang Yongguk hyung.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hime... Karena itu aku akan tanggung jawab"_

"_Apa maksud-mu Gukkie?! Kau tak perlu! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak peduli lagi!"_

"_Tapi kau itu kekasih-ku Himchan! Nyawa-mu lebih berharga bagi-ku! Dan bukannya aku sudah janji, kalau aku akan selalu melindungi-mu Hime. Selalu."_

"_Tapi Gukkie... Aku... Aku juga...Hiks... Hidup-ku juga percuma kalau itu tanpa-mu Gukkie.."_

"_Tidak.. Kan ada dia... Karena itu kau harus mempertahankan hidupmu Hime..._

_Karena ada Bang Junhong, anak kita..."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Ketika mawar kehilangan kelopak-nya**_

_**Yang tertinggal hanyalah batang berduri yang tidak berguna**_

_**Itu sudah takdir**_

_**Tak ada yang bisa mengelak darinya**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Tuhan pasti punya skenario sendiri**_

_**Dan skenario Tuhan itu selalu baik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

Segaje apa siiih? Segaje yang bikin dong pastinya! *dirajam reader*

Ahhh ternyata jadi MPREG... Mian yaa ga dikasih tau diawalnya.. kan kalo dikasih tau nanti ga seru ukhukhukhu...

Maklum nih author newbie, jadi butuh banyak-banyak-banyak kritik dan saran.

Review-nya jangan lupa ya :'D


End file.
